Isocitrate lyase will be further purified and characterized from Ascaris lumbricoides eggs and Caenorhabditis elegans. Its anatomical localization will be established in the latter source. In both sources the intracellular localization of isocitrate lyase and other enzymes of the glyoxylate cycle will be established. The potential of isocitrate lyase-targeted inhibitors of nematodal development will be explored. The suitability of C.elegans as a biochemical and developmental model for A. lumbricoides will be assessed.